1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for elongated, irregularly shaped objects, especially hockey sticks.
2. Description of Related Art
Elongated products having irregular shapes, for example, hockey sticks are difficult to transport because of their irregular shapes. Hockey sticks are especially susceptible to breakage when transported with other freight, particularly on airplanes. Current airline policies do not provide for replacement of hockey sticks damaged by the carrier.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a relatively safe means for transporting hockey sticks and other elongated products having an irregular shape, whether by airplane, bus or other means of transportation, or in shipping via parcel service.